The Many Breeds of Canines: 01-- Koga X Inuyasha
by Kittycatkyla
Summary: Inuyasha X Koga yaoi. Non-Con. Reader discretion is advised.


The bright full moon hung in the sky, surrounded by a starless blanket of black. The forest below was quiet, the only noise being the crickets singing through the night.

The calm of the night was disturbed as a tornado brushed through the trees, only pulling the leaves off their branches. Dirt flung high in the air as the tornado passed through the area in less than a second.

The tornado continued through the trees, exiting the forest, brushing across a field and back into a forest—no sign of stopping or slowing down.

At the center of the tornado was a black-haired wolf demon, his clothes made of wolf pelts. His light blue eyes showed pure anger as he stormed through the forest, aggravated that he was in search of an insolent puppy who he wouldn't mind killing.

Inuyasha.

The master of the wolf Demon Clan hated the damnable dog, always trying to show him up, always getting in the way of his love for his mate, Kagome—who was in love with the dog. Koga couldn't give a damn if Inuyasha disappeared and never returned.

But Kagome could. When Koga caught her scent on the wind and went to visit his mate, Kagome was frantic. The first thing she said to him was "Do you know where Inuyasha is?" A little put off that the first thing his love asked had something to do with the puppy, he answered honestly no. Kagome became more frantic and Koga had her explain to him how Inuyasha had been missing for nearly three months. That had surprised Koga but after the initial shock disappeared, he felt happy. Because that meant Kagome was his.

But unfortunately he couldn't do anything in his favor without looking like a pig and he couldn't stand seeing his love so upset so, against his desires, he told Kagome he would find the insolent puppy and bring him back.

So for the last week, Koga had been on the search for Inuyasha, stopping only to eat and search for a scent. During the whole week he found no trace of the dog no matter what direction he ran. To say he was annoyed was an understatement. He was downright furious that with his heightened canine senses, he couldn't pick up the trail of a measly puppy.

Koga stopped in the thick of a forest—the one he entered before long behind him—not even out of breath. He sniffed the air hard, trying to pick up even a waft of the dog's scent. When he found none, he snarled then exhaled and sat down against a tree.

Koga sighed and leaned his head back against the tree, closing his eyes.

'_**Fuck. It shouldn't be that hard to find a stupid half-breed. Where the fuck could he have gone?'**_

Suddenly a pungent scent wafted through the air, making Koga's eyes open wide then narrow with rage and confusion. It was that of Inuyasha's but a much stronger scent over-powered the dogs.

'_**Naraku?!'**_

Koga stood and ran, a tornado encasing him. The wolf demon ran through the forest, over three sets of fields and back into another forest—the forest he enter was filled with Naraku's repulsive scent. He was close.

Out of the ground, unnoticed by Koga, a small tentacle slinked to the surface several yards in front of the wolf demon. Koga remained oblivious to the small appendage till the wolf's foot was within range and the tentacle leaped up, coiling around his ankle and pulling.

Koga's eyes went wide and he let out a short scream as he tripped, the tentacle releasing his foot. The wolf toppled over and over again, finally coming to a stop in a clearing where he landed on his left shoulder with a loud crack, causing him to let out a scream of pain.

"Fuck. Shit." Koga clenched his shoulder while is face construed in pain.

"My, my, so I guess that speed does have its downfalls."

Koga looked up, pain clouding his light blue eyes, and stared at the man who murdered his entire tribe.

"Nar…aku!" Koga panted and pushed himself to his feet.

Koga expected his shoulder to be broken from the impact but he could still move it ever so slightly, though a great amount of pain shot down his arm when he did.

'_**Damn, the thing's useless.' **_Though he knew that, he was still prepared to take Naraku's head. Standing with his legs spread slightly, he prepared to charge the spider.

"Are you alright, wimpy wolf? That was a really bad tumble."

Koga froze, his eyes went wide when he heard the voice.

"Inu—"

Koga didn't even get a chance to look up before Naraku was firing tentacles at him. Koga reacted on impulse, dodging out of the way with a leap. He landed on his hands as the tentacles shot by him. The extreme weight to his left hand caused a spasm to past all the way up his arm, making it unbearable to place weight on it. Koga tumbled over then gripped his shoulder and grit his teeth.

'_**Damn!'**_

Koga didn't notice the tentacles closing in on him till they touched his ankle. By then it was too late to escape as the tentacles wrapped around his arms, legs, torso and neck. He still fought against them though, tearing at them with his claws and kicking them apart with his legs. No matter how many he broke, however, more replaced them until his arms were suspended outward and his legs were spread and no longer touching the ground.

'_**Damn, damn! He's going to take my Shikon shards!'**_

Koga continued to struggle and in response, the tentacles tightened.

"Kh!"

The tentacles slowly returned to Naraku—causing Koga to buck against their grip harder only for them to tighten until he was having trouble feeling his appendages—and hung Koga suspended in the air inches away from the spider.

Naraku chuckled at the wolf's struggles and grabbed Koga under his chin then tilted his head up. Koga glared at him with complete hate and went to bite his hand.

Naraku automatically pulled his hand away before teeth could connect. Then the spider chuckled and put his fingers on Koga's lips. Before the wolf could react, Naraku shoved his fingers down the wolf's throat.

Koga's eyes went wide and he gagged then closed his eyes and tried to turn his head away while attempting to reach his hand up to grab Naraku's wrist.

Naraku disconnected the tentacles from his left hand and had the tips dig into the ground so the wolf was still suspended then used his now freed hand to grip Koga under his chin and turn his head back.

"My, your quite untrained, aren't you? You know a dog shouldn't bite no matter whom." Naraku mused.

Koga opened his eyes, pissed at being called a dog, and glared at him then narrowed his eyes with rage and bit down hard on Naraku's knuckles.

'_**I'm a wolf. We are never trained!' **_He wished to say this out loud but even though his fangs dug deep into Naraku's hand, drawing blood that slid down Koga's through, the spider didn't pull away, didn't even attempt to pull away.

Naraku chuckled and shoved his fingers down farther. Koga's eyes went wide and he released, gagging and coughing.

Satisfied, Naraku pulled his fingers out and Koga tilted his head down, saliva drizzling out of his mouth in heaps as he coughed and hacked.

"Ugh. Un." Koga groaned.

Naraku chuckled and snapped his fingers, sitting down on the ground.

On command to the movement, the tentacles turned Koga around and lowered him to the ground so he was sitting, leaning back against Naraku's chest, his hands suspended above his head, legs pulled further out so he couldn't bring his knees up.

"Kh." Koga clenched his teeth as his arm was tweaked painfully.

"Seems you damaged your shoulder quite badly, Koga." Naraku mused, his hands petting the fur on his shoulder pads. "Is the position it's in too painful? You're starting to sweat."

"Shut-shut…up, bastard."

"Here, Koga," a familiar voice said, thought Koga couldn't place the face it belonged to in his pain-stricken mind, "let me distract you from that pain."

Koga opened his eyes then they went wide.

In between Koga's legs, crouched down so he had to look up at the wolf with his clothes barely on his body and his eyes half-closed in a seductive gaze was…

"Inuyasha?" Koga breathed.

Inuyasha giggled, then put his hand on Koga's wolf pelt kilt.

"What are you doing?!" Koga yelled. "Why are you with Naraku?! Have you lost your mind?!"

Inuyasha looked up at him. "Last I checked, I'm still sane, wimpy wolf."

"Then why—"

Koga's words fell dry as Inuyasha reached up the wolf's kilt and rubbed his palm against his undergarments, making the wolf flinch.

"What—"

"Oh, so he does wear underwear." Inuyasha stated. "Makes sense, since he's always using his legs to fight."

Naraku chuckled.

"You insolent puppy," Koga snarled, slightly blushing from the strange touch, "what are you—"

"Can't you tell from looking, wimpy wolf?" Inuyasha growled, pulling the kilt up to expose the undergarment. "I'm going to distract you from the pain in your shoulder."

"By playing with my genitals?!"

"Well, yeah."

"You disgusting—"

Koga's words died on his lips as he exclaimed loudly while Inuyasha pulled the wolf's member out of the undergarments.

Inuyasha leaned down so his face was close to the flaccid wolf member and stared at it for a long moment.

"Hey, Koga, how come you're not hard?" Inuyasha asked, looking up at the wolf.

"Wha—"

"You had Naraku probing your mouth like that and didn't get aroused. How come?"

Koga stared at Inuyasha, confused at the way he questioned him. Inuyasha spoke as if he wasn't asking embarrassing questions, as if he wasn't doing anything wrong, as if it was sex was as normal as eating. It was as if Inuyasha had been raised on sex like a king's bed woman.

Koga stared at Inuyasha for a moment longer then glared up at Naraku. "What mind spell have you used on him?"

Naraku stared down at Koga with a blank expression then grinned. "I did nothing. It was Inuyasha who chose to become my lover."

Koga's eyes went wide. "Wha—"

"That's right." Naraku interrupted. "I stole him away three months ago and he and I have had sex numerous times. After only two weeks, Inuyasha realized his feeling for me and became my lover. Since then, I've been exposing his body to many different kinds of pleasures. He screamed through a few of them but in the end he would always beg for more."

"You-you bastard! You broke him! You—"

Inuyasha's tongue slid up Koga's cock, making Koga flinch.

"You idiot—stop—"

"Broken?" Naraku said. "Maybe a little. He only acts this obedient and 'innocent' when sex is involved. Any other time, it's the same old stubborn Inuyasha. I may have broken him a little bit but the original Inuyasha is still there."

"Urk!" Koga shuddered, only half-listening to what Naraku was saying, and turned his head away as the pleasure built.

"Oh! He got big, Naraku." Inuyasha said, holding Koga's erect member with his hands while saliva drizzled down the side of his mouth. "Wow, he's almost as big as you. Should have expected that."

Inuyasha put his mouth back over Koga's member and put as much as he could in his mouth, which was only a fourth of the way down.

"Remember what I taught you, Inuyasha." Naraku said and stroked the hair on the back of the boy's head. "Take it down your throat."

"Bastard," Koga snarled, "don't make him—"

When Naraku noticed Inuyasha hesitating, he pushed down on the boy's head, making the dog deep throat Koga till his lips touched the wolf's pelvis.

"Mm, nn!" Inuyasha protested, closing one eye at the organ filling his throat.

"You're hurting him!" Koga yelled.

"Nonsense." Naraku said, stroking Inuyasha's hair once again. "He's used to being forced to take it. Right, Inuyasha?"

"Mn, mm! Km!" Inuyasha closed his eyes, tears in the corner of those golden orbs from the harsh action, and started to move up and down Koga's length.

Naraku removed his hand and placed both his hands on Koga's breast plate.

"He looks so adorable." Naraku said. "Such a cute face."

Inuyasha opened his eys and looked up at Koga, continuing to move up and down his length, one hand around the base of the wolf's cock while the other he rested on.

'_**Damn, he really is cute.' **_Koga thought then, his eyes going wide, he shook his head. _**'What the hell am I thinking?! It's the puppy!'**_

Naraku chuckled.

Koga's eyes narrowed into a glare as he looked up at the spider. _**'Dammit, don't laugh at me, bastard.'**_

"Nk!" Koga groaned, clenching his fists, his shoulder spasming slightly.

Inuyasha took his mouth off and looked at the organ.

"He's throbbing. I think he wants to cum." Inuyasha said and sat up.

Inuyasha stripped his loosely put on clothes and straddled Koga's legs. Koga stared up at him and opened his mouth the ask what he was doing, but before he could Naraku undid Koga's kilt so it was opened. Koga blushed crimson at being exposed completely and curled his tail in between his legs, over his cock. Naraku chuckled at the coverage then unstrapped the wolf's breast plate.

"What are you doing?!" Koga growled, attempting to bite Naraku's hand.

"Inuyasha hates it when semen gets on clothes and in hair. It annoys him." Naraku explained and rubbed his hand over Koga's smooth, hairless chest. He chuckled.

Inuyasha clambered further up Koga's body and rested on the wolf's hip, the wolf's tail rubbing against the dog's ass. Naraku reached down and grabbed the tail and made it curl around his thigh, holding it down with a tentacle. Now that the tail was gone, Koga's cock rubbed in the seam of Inuyasha's ass.

Inuyasha looked down at Koga then bit his bottom lip and looked at Koga's member. Koga saw the dog's bottom jaw shift left and right as nervousness crossed his eyes.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Naraku asked, his hands back on Koga's chest. "Why are you hesitating?"

"It's…" Inuyasha chuckled nervously.

"You nervous?" Koga couldn't tell if Naraku was trying to be rhetorical or not.

Inuyasha nodded.

Naraku scoffed then reached out and pulled the dog to him by his chin. Inuyasha had to put his arms on either side of Koga's body so he didn't crush the wolf as Naraku's tongue slipped in between the dog's lips in a kiss.

Koga's blush deepened at seeing Naraku kiss Inuyasha, and in an instant it clicked that Inuyasha wasn't being forced to be Naraku's lover. The dog had wanted it. And that completely baffled and shocked the wolf demon.

'_**The…the hell happened to Inuyasha in the last three months?'**_

Naraku pulled away from Inuyasha and slid his fingers in between the dog's lips.

"There's no reason to be nervous." Naraku whispered, his voice as smooth as honey though Koga could only think it sounded like a snakes hiss. "It's no different than doing it with me."

Inuyasha was silent as he sucked the spider's fingers, moaning slightly.

Naraku pulled his wettened fingers away and slid them down Inuyasha's rump to his entrance. He inserted them.

Inuyasha tilted his head back and moaned, arching his back so Naraku had more access.

"Un, ah! Naraku!"

"Call Koga's name too, Inuyasha." Naraku said calmly, rubbing his fingers over one of the wolf's chocolate nipples, making the wolf flinch.

"Uh, ah! Ko-Koga! Uh, ha!" Inuyasha looked up at the wolf then put his hands on the side of his face. "Koga, ah!"

Koga's throat went dry and he blushed again. "Inu…"

"Uh!" Inuyasha moaned in protest as Naraku pulled his fingers out.

"Go ahead, Inuyasha." Naraku said, licking his fingers. "You wish for more, don't you?"

"Uh, ah." Inuyasha was in so much ecstasy that he couldn't speak.

Inuyasha looked back at Koga's cock then slid down the wolf's body, the wet member rubbing the seam of Inuyasha's ass again..Naraku held the organ still as Inuyasha positioned himself, taking in a deep breath, and pushed himself down the member.

"Uh, mn!" Inuyasha groaned, clenching his teeth and tilting his head back as he slid further and further down the wolf's member.

"Inu…" Koga started to protest then groaned.

Inuyasha pushed down till he was to the hilt then paused, exhaling.

"I told you, Inuyasha." Naraku said. "It's easier to put in if you breathe during the penetration."

"I know, I know." Inuyasha said and tilted his head down, saliva trailing out of the side of him mouth. "Force of habit."

Naraku chuckled once.

For a long moment, Inuyasha didn't move as he panted, catching his breath while letting his body become accustom to the penetration. Then the dog raised himself, standing on his knees with his hands resting on the wolf's shoulders, and lowered, starting his thrust onto Koga's cock.

"Uh, ak." Inuyasha moaned as he lowered and raised himself.

"That's it." Naraku mused. "Go slow till you're used to it."

"Uh ah—it-it would be easier if Koga thrust…for…me, uh."

"You hear that, Koga?" Naraku whispered into the wolf's ear, licking the cuticle. "Why don't you make it easier for him? It'll make you both feel really good."

Koga glared at the spider then clenched his teeth, closing his eyes and tilting his head back as the pleasure built. "Damn…"

"Uh, ah!" Inuyasha moaned, leaning back and resting his hands on Koga's thighs for support. "Koga! Koga! Koga, ah! More, please!"

Koga's throat went dry again and, as much as he hated doing what Naraku suggested, he wasn't able to refuse the dog. Koga thrust, the tentacles around his ankles loosening so the wolf could use his legs to move.

"AH! UN!" Inuyasha moaned in ecstasy. "Ko-Koga! Koga! Koga! Ko-unk! Go-good! Good, Koga! Your-your cock, so good! Gonna cum, ah!"

'_**Damn. Damn! This…insolent…puppy.'**_

Koga closed his eyes and clenched his teeth then thrust. Inuyasha spread his legs more so he had to sit on Koga's lap then put his hands on Koga's stomach and tilted his head down.

"Koga…uhn, ha. Koga, good. Feels good, inside."

"Ukh!" Koga groaned, slowing his thrusts so he could grind.

"Yah. Uh. Ko-Koga! Koga, make-make me cum, please! Koga!"

Koga glared up at the dog and bucked his hips hard.

"AH!" A small gush of whiteness came from the tip of Inuyasha's member but he quickly grabbed his cock and squeezed the tip, his fingers getting covered in white. His other hand went to his mouth and he put his fingers on his lips, gently nibbling the knuckles of his middle finger. "_NM!_"

Koga thrust again and Inuyasha's grip on his member tightened as more whiteness came forth.

"AAAAHHHH!" Inuyasha's hand was splattered white.

Koga clenched his teeth again and thrust into the dog hard. Unable to bear the pressure anymore, he filled the puppy's insides with his seeds. Koga bucked his hips three times before he finally stopped cumming.

Inuyasha slumped and rested on Koga's broad chest, shaking slightly as he caught his breath. Koga had his head tilted back, panting hard with his eyes closed as his legs slightly shook.

Naraku chuckled and stroked Inuyasha's hair.

"Did you have fun, Inuyasha?" Naraku asked.

"…shut up." Inuyasha wheezed.

Koga's eyes opened a slit when he heard the insolent response.

'_**Inuyasha…?'**_

Inuyasha tilted his head back and looked up at Koga. His face was still seductive and arousing so for a moment Koga thought he imagined it.

But then Naraku chuckled and tugged Inuyasha's ear. The boy twitched and his face construed in pleasure as he moaned. "There's that cute attitude."

Naraku stood, letting Koga fall flat on his back, and gathered Inuyasha's clothes. He then came over to the two canines and plucked the half-breed up. He dressed the dog, his clothes loosely put on like before—Koga realized Inuyasha was most-likely dressed by Naraku every day.

Naraku then lifted Inuyasha into his arms and turned to leave. Before they disappeared out of sight, Naraku lifted his hand—causing the tentacles around Koga to disappear.

Though Koga was freed, he didn't attempt to pursue the two. He stared up at the stars, dazed and panting. He still lied in his afterglow but even after the glow disappeared, Koga still lied on the ground, alone. Then he sat up and gathered his clothes. He put them on loosely—the circulation being cut off from having them suspended above his head for so long so they shook slightly while he attempted to put his garments on—then he stood and ran.

Koga only ran a short distance to a lake, then stripped and clamored into the water. The water was freezing and the night wind didn't help but to Koga, it felt refreshing. Koga washed every inch of his body, even thought the only part of him that was dirty was his cock.

Koga sat in the water for a moment, looking up at the stars. He thought back to the event that occurred and subconsciously started gritting his teeth, his eyes narrowing.

'…_**what the hell am I going to tell Kagome…?**_

Koga spent three days traveling back to Kagome. He could have easily gotten back to her in less than a day but he didn't want to return. He didn't know what he was to say to her. He knew Kagome had the right to know the truth but he didn't know how to say it without it looking as if he was lying or without crushing Kagome's very soul. He thought it better to just lie to her but then that would give her false hope and she'll never be able to move on. But at the same time if Koga said he was dead, there was a possibility she would believe him, but then again she would most-likely want to see the body. Koga wasn't much of a thinker but when it came to such a grave matter he thought long and hard of what he was going to say. And in the end he didn't come up with anything good. His mind repeatedly returned to the fact that he could not go to Kagome, just stay away from her but he knew he couldn't run forever.

But to add insult to injury, on top of being the one responsible of telling Kagome her love was the lover of the demon they were hunting, Koga's pride as the leader of the wolf demon clan had been severely shattered and not only that, he had it shattered by the dog he was looking for. He would be surprised if he was able to ever look anyone in the eye again after such a disgraceful incident happened to him.

So, Koga spent the last three days walking, thinking of what to say to his mate.

In the back of his mind he knew that this was the perfect chance for him to make Kagome his. With Inuyasha out of the way, there was nothing stopping him from loving Kagome as he wanted but he knew that if he attempted any such method at a time like this, it would just make him look like an animal. The fact was he was an animal, the only thing human about him was his appearance, but he knew that female humans were sensitive and needed to be comforted and complimented while being courted. So even though the sirens in his heads were saying "this is your chance, take it." he ignored them and tried to think like a human.

And on top of that, if he tried to make a move on Kagome, he would have to explain to his love why Inuyasha was no longer a threat.

'_**With Inuyasha gone, Kagome can become mine but how am I supposed to explain the fact that Inuyasha is now her enemy?'**_

Koga sighed and walked on. His head hurt from thinking so much.

When he finally came into view of his destination, he throat went dry again, this time out of nervousness. He fumbled around at the top of the hill for a while—walking back and forth then sitting down and pulling at grass with his claws—then, taking in a deep breath, he went to go down the hill.

But he paused. He really didn't know what to say or do. How could he possible explain that Inuyasha had become Naraku's—

"Koga?" Kagome called.

Koga's heart thumped loudly as Kagome started up the hill, followed by her companions. _**'Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.' **_His mind completely went blank. Any good lie he had in his mind flushed out his mind and all he could do was hold back panic.

"Koga," Miroku was the first to reach him and the monk waited for the others to be by his side before he asked, "Have you found Inuyasha?"

Koga was silent for a moment then he grit his teeth and tilted his head down, rubbing the back of his head and sighing. "No, I haven't. His scent is nowhere to be found."

Koga saw Kagome's face dropped at his statement and for a moment he wanted to tell her everything about Inuyasha—minus the act that happened to the demon wolf leader last night—but he held his tongue.

"I'm sorry, Kagome." Koga said, apologizing for the lie he told and the love she lost.

He then turned to leave.

"Will you keep looking…" Kagome started, making the wolf demon stop.

Koga looked over his shoulder at his mate then turned his head. _**'There's nothing to look for. Inuyasha is our enemy now. Come on, Koga, tell her the truth. She has to know the truth.' **_"Yeah, I'll keep up the search."

Hating himself severely, Koga took off in a bustling tornado, returning to the cave where he left his two companions.

* * *

**Hey readers, sorry it took so long to write this one. I just couldn't get around to doing it.**

**When I wrote this, I based the story titles off of Fujino/InuGATA SUMMITS Dog Type books. I'm a really big fan of their work and I encourage others to look them up. Their artwork is really good.**

**Just Q.E.D, this is 1 of 3. I'll be publishing the other ones soon so don't give up on me!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Kittycatkyla**


End file.
